


Are You Jealous?

by littlecajunlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: Stiles is feeling jealous of Scott's new beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on March 13, 2015 and the prompt was "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" This would take place in early season 4.

Scott and Stiles were walking through the halls at school when Liam ran up to them, clearly panicked.

“Scott, help me! I can’t make them go away!” Liam opened his mouth wider to show them his fangs. “I think somebody saw them too. What do I do?!”

They both grabbed Liam by the front of his jacket and practically dragged him into the nearest empty classroom. Scott used his most soothing voice. “Liam, don’t panic. You’re fine. Just take deep breaths and try to slow your heart rate.”

It took a few minutes, but Liam finally calmed down enough for his fangs to disappear. But he was still worried about his possible witness. “What about that girl? What if she saw them?”

“She probably didn’t,” Stiles said. “But if she did, just tell her they were fake and you’re into the whole vampire thing.”

Liam gave Stiles the look he usually gave him when he couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. He then wordlessly glanced over at Scott, as if asking for a translation.

“Don’t worry about it,” Scott said, putting an arm around Liam’s shoulder and leading him out of the classroom. Stiles trailed behind them. “Look, when you come over to my house later, I’ll teach you how to control your heart rate.”

“Thanks, Scott.”

 As Liam walked away, Scott watched him go with a small smile on face. Scott then turned around to face Stiles, whose expression was something between annoyed and disbelieving.

“Stiles, are you –?”

“So you’re hanging out with Liam tonight. Just the two of you?”

“Uh, yeah. Is that … a problem?”

“No, no problem,” Stiles said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I mean, it’s not like _I_   was the one who figured out a raised heart rate caused you to shift. It’s not like _I_   was the one who helped you learn how to control it. And I _certainly_ wasn’t the one who helped you figure out the whole anchor thing. No, definitely _NOT_ me.”

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Jealous? Of that little micro-wolf?”

Scott couldn’t help but be amused by this. “Really? Because you seem jealous.”

“I’m not jealous! Look, I get it, I do. You’ve got a kid now.”

Stiles started to walk away, so Scott went after him. It was obvious what he had to do. “Stiles, do you want to come over to my house later?”

“I don’t need your pity invite, Scott.”

“It’s not a pity invite.” Scott grabbed his arm to stop him. He knew exactly what to say to appease him. “You’re right, you were the one who figured out the heart rate thing. We probably wouldn’t be able to figure it out without you.”

“That _is_ true,” Stiles said, seeming to mull it over. Then he brightened. “Okay, fine. But I get to hit him with the lacrosse balls!”


End file.
